magicgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Base
The base is the Magic Team's headquarters and living space. It's only entrances are through the hangar, which can be hidden behind a hillside, and its warpgate, which is only accessible with a secret code. Besides through the warpgate, it is impossible to warp in or out of it. It is considered to be one of the most secure locations on Power World, especially its emergency vault. History The base started as an old coal mine. It never got very far, as the company went bankrupt months after the digging began. Years later, Magic Castle built a scientific research testing facility inside the mineshaft. The facility soon became one of the top rated research centers on the planet, and remained so for 20 years. However, things took a turn for the worse when the widowed Catherine C. Mephilis became manager of the facility. Mephilis sufferred from schizophrenia, and began to believe that the facility was talking to her and blaming her for her husband's death. It grew unbearable for her, so she released several false reports describing unsafe conditions and work practices and had the research facility shut down. This proved to be unfortunate, as many projects were put on hold after the incident, including handheld portal technology, which wouldn't be continued or publicly released until Jackson perfected it 10 years after the Great Power War. The space remained unused for another 15 years before Kurt and Hugh Devalle purchased it to serve as their headquarters. A couple years later, a security breach by ABF caused the team to make some improvements to the base's security. Jackson implemented several new features, such as adding the hillside in front of the hangar bay, removing the main entrance, and putting in the private warpgate. A little after this time, the base was given access to the combined information database of Magic Castle and Electronic World. Rooms Hangar The hangar is the largest room in the base and is one of its only two entrances (The other being the warpgate). It can hold up to 5 planes in regular storage and one in the repair bay. The hangar is revealed when the hillside in front of it slides downward, and then the runway extends. This "garage door" can be opened or closed from a but ton a button installed in each of the team's planes. It is assummed that the hangar used to be used for particle colliders. Infirmary The infirma ry is a small medical room within the base. It's loaded with power cures and potions in addition to regular medical supplies. It has 3 beds and a healing/stasis chamber. The room features an observation window, which can be sealed, along with the door, if a patient goes berserk. Analysis Room The analysis room is used for analyzing foreign objects, as well as tinkering with devices. It has a computer hooked up to the team's database. Like the Infirmary, it's door and observation window can be sealed off in case of an emergency. Control Room Accessible near the kitchen, the control room houses the security monitors and the base's controls. Anything in the base can be turned on or off from here. Warpgate The base's warpgate can be accessed from several different warpgates, but only when a special code is entered, which the team changes periodically. Aside from that, the warpgate doesn't appear much different from any other warpgate. Training Arena The training arena, often called Battle Island, is a large chamber with a small island in the middle and a simulated sky. This is where the team practices for battle. Dueling challenges are scored (Nolan and Jac kson are currently switching back and forth for the lead position, but Aang is catching up!). The chamber also features an observation room, where other team members can observe the battle. The leaderboards are also displayed in the observation room. When the base was a testing facility, the training room was used for testing jetpacks and other flight devices. Power Generator The base is powered by a powerful geothermal generator. It is only accessible from the training arena's observation deck through a passageway disguised as a ventilation shaft. In case of a failure, the base can be run on power crystals instead. Quarters Each team member has a 5x5 meter space in the base to call their own. Each one comes with a bed and a storage chest. Teammembers usually customize their quarters in various ways, as shown below. 2012-07-17 11.38.48.png|Kurt's quarters 2012-07-17 11.38.38.png|Jackson's quarters 2012-07-17 11.39.50.png|Nolan's quarters 2012-07-17 11.39.05.png|Aang's quarters 2012-07-17 11.39.34.png|Ricky's abandoned quarters 2012-07-17 11.39.21.png|Bennett's quarters Meeting Room The meeting room is a chamber where the team has its important discussions. It has a holoprojector in the middle as well as a screen on the far wall. It is located at the end of the quarters hall. Prison Area The prison area is equipped with two prison cells and an interrogation room with a one-way obeservation window. It is on one end of the high security areas hallway. While it is fairly secure, the team knows that a simple prison cell won't hold back every foe, and they must always remain alert when they have prisoner. Emergency Vault The emergency vault is a small room at the far end of the high security hallway. The hallway contains 3 heavy blast doors which lead to a room with a balcony. The vault's entrance is up on the balcony. The vault's door is also a heavy blast door. When security measures are activated, the vault can be set so it only opens from the inside. Inside the vault are a few power crystals and large stocks of food, water, and weapons. ABF was the only person ever able to break into the vault. Library Even with a seemingly infinite computer database, the team also keeps a small library of books and scrolls, many of which contain information that the database does not. Still, there are also things in the database that aren't in the books, so the library also has a desk with a laptop. Basic Utilities The base also has the basic necessities that an average house would have, such as a bathroom, laundary room, and kitchen. Category:Places